Green Haired Swordswoman
by seamy
Summary: 19 year old Ayame gets pulled out of her sucky life into the One Piece world and discovers something important about herself that could change her life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it will be a multi chapter because one shots leave you hanging. I am not the best writer in the world, so do not expect much.  
warnings (I guess)- abuse, blood  
disclaimer- even though she is not there yet, I do not own One Piece, although I wish I did  
Now here is the beginning, right down there.

"Oh man, my parents are going to kill me." Ayame said to herself as she wandered down her street on her way home from school. She had her report card gripped tightly in her hand. "I know I am not the best student, but why did they give me C's and D's, I even got an F. This is all he needs to have an excuse to hurt me. I have to get away from him fast." She hurried home.

When she got home she hurried upstairs to get some extra clothes, food, and money. Just as she finished packing her bag she heard her parents walk in the front door. She knew her report card was on the kitchen table and suddenly wished it wasn't there. She jumped into her closet to hide and listened for her father. She waited all of 30 seconds before she heard the pounding footsteps of her enraged father on the steps and heard her door being slammed open. Soon the closet door was opened and she saw her father's blond hair as he reached in to pull her out of the closet. She was roughly pulled out of the small space by her green hair and lifted off the ground. "What is this?" he raged. "please, dad, don't hurt me." she begged him, looking at her mother for backup, but she turned away and left. Ayame watched her mother's retreating orange head and turned back to her father as he continued his ranting. "This is why I regret adopting you!" he dropped her to the ground and kicked her against the wall. It would have been okay if the mirror wasn't there. She bit back any screams that might come up by biting her lip until she tasted her coppery blood in her mouth. Her father wasted no time in getting over to her, picking her up and slamming her against the wall causing the glass to dig deeper into her back. She started punching and kicking her father. Finally succeeding in hurting him enough to make him drop her, she grabbed her backpack and ran.

She ran to her favorite spot in the woods where she would go after her father would beat her up and fell asleep on a soft patch of grass.

_Ayame's dream_

_Ayame is standing on a beach alone when someone shows up in front of her. He has hair that is just as green as hers, he is wearing a green haramaki with 3 katana strapped to it. She also noticed that he is smiling and waving for her to come over to him. She began walking over to him, but it seemed that no matter how much she walked, she could never reach him, so she began to run. She still wasn't making any progress and to make matters worse, she tripped and fell flat on her face. She heard laughing and looked up to see the person who she couldn't get to standing right above her, holding out his hand. She reached out to grab it, but was pulled back by an invisible force. The person was getting smaller and smaller and before he was completely out of earshot, she heard him say one word, 'sister'._

"NO!!!!" Ayame shot straight up and looked around. She then noticed she was sweating pretty badly. It was still dark out and she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Suddenly, she saw a bright light coming through the woods straight over to her. It was too bright to keep her eyes open. She thought it was her father or the police coming to get her and take her back, so she tried to hide from it. The light engulfed her and she disappeared from the area, leaving her backpack behind.

_The next day her parents would go looking for her. They would go into the woods and find only the bloody grass that she laid on and her book bag full of clothes and food. They would file a missing person report with the police, but they would never find her. She had disappeared._

I will update, depending on how fast I can write with one hand (stupid headphones always breaking, always having to hold them up with one hand, grumble, grumble, grumble etc.) and if I get any reviews. Bye, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 2 of my story.**

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to sing a song.**

**Happy birthday to you.**

**Happy birthday to you.**

**Happy birthday dear Zoro.**

**Happy birthday to you.**

**Yay, it's Zoro's birthday today (11/11) and this chapter is dedicated to him, literally.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece it would be a sad, sad day for everybody.**

* * *

**Now for the chapter. :D**

THUD! Ayame fell 10 feet to the ground. Sitting up, she noticed the moon wasn't out, she didn't have her backpack with her and the bright light wasn't there anymore. _'That's weird, I wonder where I am. I'll figure this all out after I get a bit more rest.'_ With that, she flopped back down, forgetting about all of the cuts in her back. She cried out in pain when she was 'reminded' and passed out.

-----------LaTeR--------------------

Several hours later, when the sun came up, a ship landed a few miles away from where Ayame was laying and 9 people got off. A certain green haired man wandered off, not needed. "Don't wander too far Zoro, or you'll never be able to get back." an orange haired woman called after him. He grunted in response and headed for the outcropping of rocks he saw further down the beach.

---------SoMeWhErE eLsE--------------

_'Hmm, I wonder where I am.'_ Zoro had mysteriously gotten himself lost, again **(A.N. Ooh I wonder how that happened.)**. He was several miles away from the beach, and he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He heard a groan of pain off to his left and he went to check it out. What he saw was not a pretty sight. A girl was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands, her back was covered with dirt and, blood? Her hair really stood out though, it was the same shade green as his. "Oi, are you alright?" he asked while coming closer. "Just peachy." she replied sarcastically. "Who are you anyway?" "Oh, I'm Roronoa Zoro, who are you?" "My name's Ayame, no last name." "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, my ship's close by. Hopefully." Zoro helped Ayame up and she leaned against him as they -for the sake of time- walked in the right direction back to the Going Merry.

---------SoMeWhErE eLsE---------------

Breaking away from the woods, they saw the ship a little farther down the beach and headed for it. When they got there, they headed onto the ship to find her some clean clothes. They headed into Zoro's room and he got her one of his shirts to change into. Handing her one of his white shirts and a pair of his black jeans, he brought her to the bathroom so she could clean up. While he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom, he went to go find Chopper, because if he was right about seeing blood, he would need a doctor. He found Chopper outside, making sand castles with Usopp. "Oi, Chopper, can you come with me for a second?" "Okay." the little doctor followed Zoro onto the ship and to the bathroom, where they could hear Ayame finishing up. The door opened a few seconds later and she strolled out. "I saw blood on your back when I found you in the forest, are you hurt?" "Yes, my back is hurt." Ayame replied, looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. "Come on." Zoro said while grabbing Ayame's arm and motioning for Chopper to follow. "This is our ship's doctor, he can heal you." They got to the infirmary and Chopper took over. "You said, your back was hurt, right?" "Yes." "Okay, I need you to take your shirt off so I can treat you." Ayame quickly took off her shirt and turned around with her back facing Chopper. He was surprised to see all of the glass that was embedded in her back. "This is going to hurt a lot. Go over to the bed and lay down on your stomach. Zoro come over here, she will need something to grab onto when I start." Zoro followed them over to the bed and sat next to the bed in a chair and looked at her. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He picked her hand up, and she flinched at his touch, as if he was going to hurt her. When Chopper started, he could feel her grip on his hand tighten and her fingernails digging into his skin and during the whole ordeal, she didn't shed a single tear or scream once, she just gripped his hand tighter and practically made his palm bleed. After Chopper bandaged her up, she fell asleep peacefully. "There was a lot of glass in her back. How do you suppose it got there?" "I don't know, Zoro. Let's just let her sleep for now and we should really tell the rest of the crew that she is here." Zoro and Chopper headed off of the ship to tell the rest of the crew about the strange, green haired girl sleeping in the infirmary.

**---------EnD-------------------**

**And that is the conclusion of chapter 2. Please, please, please review. Or maybe I need to use reverse psychology on you. OK, DON'T review. Oh well, worth a try, right?**

**Some of my sentences probably don't make sense to you. Don't fret though, my English teacher agrees that some sentences don't make sense, so it's not just you. --- Totally is one of those sentences.**

**Yes, I do know I don't write very much in every chapter. It's this thing I have that won't let me write a whole lot.**


	3. The Marimo

* * *

**Hello! I know I should have updated this yesterday, but I got sidetracked for the whole day and didn't even wake up till elevenish. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to my reviewers and story alert people!**

**------BeGiNnInG--------**

After the crew set off, they all clustered around the sleeping form of Ayame. "Who is she?" Luffy asked. "This is Ayame, I found her in the woods, she was hurt, so I brought her back to the ship." Zoro responded. "hn. Uh, wha-?" Ayame was waking up. She didn't open her eyes right away. She felt too comfortable to completely wake up. She felt all 9 pairs of eyes on her, so she opened her eyes up and looked around. Zoro quickly introduced them. There was a bouncing guy with a straw hat named Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, a woman with a nice smile named Robin, a skeleton with an Afro named Brooke, a curly haired long nosed guy named Usopp, a blond guy doing a noodle dance with hearts in his eyes saying mellorine named Sanji, a red headed woman who looked quite greedy named Nami, and a blue haired man wearing a speedo named Franky. **(Franky could make anyone cringe and Nami and Sanji look a lot like her parents for anyone who is wondering what her parents look like.) **

--------OnE wEeK lAtEr-----------

After a week of lazing around the infirmary, her wounds were all healed and Chopper released her. "Luckily, here aren't any scars." Chopper concluded before letting her leave the infirmary. She walked out onto deck, welcomed by the screaming and general annoyingness caused by their childish captain. Sighing, she turned down the steps leading to the lower deck looking for a dark, quiet, private place where she could sleep. She found the storage room of the ship that was lined with boxes as tall as she was. Climbing on top of a pile of crates, she dozed off.

A little while later Ayame fell off of the crates and landed on the floor with a loud THUD! Rubbing her head, she stood up and ran up the steps to figure out what made her fall off of the crates. Reaching the surface, she saw a marine ship off in the distance firing on them. She looked around the deck and saw Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji preparing to board (read:fly onto) the ship. "Can I come with you please?" Ayame asked in the nicest voice she could muster considering the fact that those marines were responsible for her splitting headache. "Of course, just grab onto one of us and we can go." Ayame wrapped her arms tightly around Zoro's waist and they were soon flying over to the other ship. Ayame landed with Zoro in the sails and they slid down to the crows nest while Luffy and Sanji landed below. "We will meet back here in 10 minutes. I will go with Zoro to make sure he doesn't get lost." "Okay." came the reply from below. Ayame grabbed Zoro's wrist before he could wander off and pulled him down a random hallway on the ship. She suddenly felt something pushing her forward and she looked back at Zoro asking if he felt that and he said he had felt it as well. She let it guide her to a room where the force was pulling at her, making her open the door. Inside, she let go of Zoro's wrist and walked over to the beautiful sword that was in the room, it was light green with dark green wrappings on the hilt, the scabbard was dark green with streaks of light green running through it. Drawing the sword, she found the blade to be very sharp and shiny. Yay shiny. "That is a good blade, treat it nicely." Ayame jumped at the voice behind her. She didn't remember Zoro was there in the first place. Ayame attached the sword onto her right hip, grabbed Zoro's wrist, and ran out of the room, heading for the deck. When they got there, they were immediately surrounded by marines, at least 50 of them. The marines quickly spotted the sword on Ayame's hip. "Get the Marimo back at all costs!" Tashigi yelled. Just as they were about to attack the pair, Zoro wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist and they flew backwards and up into the air back to the Going Merry. The marines watched, dumbfounded, as Zoro and Ayame flew away thanks to a pair of rubber arms attached to Zoro's waist. "Damn, you win again, Roronoa Zoro." Tashigi mumbled under her breath.

**--------EnD----------**

**Hahahahahaha! Please don't kill me, I just ran out of ideas. I will update in a few days, and yes, I named the sword that on purpose, it is a very fitting name. Now good night or good morning, whatever you want to call it because it is 1 in the morning here. Oh, and if anyone read the latest chapter of One Piece, I am happy for Luffy, going to save him like that. Makes me happy :D.**


End file.
